


Blood

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Violentine, Violetxclem, twdg - Freeform, twdgseason4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: They were risking their lives for her, it was only fair she return the favor. With the swipe of her arm, Clementine wiped off the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead, blinking repeatedly until the fog clouding her vision disappeared. It was going to be a long night.





	Blood

AJ huffed, causing Clementine to direct her attention towards him. In her hand, she held a bucket, thankfully full of fish. The trip had gone a little better than expected, most likely because of the extra two hands Violet and Brody had brought along with them. Now, there would be no need to search the train stop right away; that would be saved for a later date. With a raised eyebrow, Clem gently touched AJ’s shoulder, smiling,”What’s wrong?” She asked him, tilting her head. AJ frowned and shook his head, looking at the ground. “I don’t feel so good, Clem…” He muttered, causing the brunette to furrow her eyebrows in worry.  
As she glanced over his figure, she began to notice several worrying features. For one, his eyes had bags under them, and his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Given that the weather was rather cool, she only worried further. Stopping, Clem set down the bucket of fish, before bending down. “Get on, bud” She nodded to him, feeling him climb onto her back. A tiny smile pried itself into the corner of her mouth; he had gained a little bit of weight. Not too much of course, but he definitely was feeling a little more around what he should weigh. She moved her hand down to pick the bucket back up, only to see another hand come down and grab it. “I got it” Violet nodded, offering a small smile.  
Clem felt her cheeks heat up; her hand had been about an inch away from touching violets. When she glanced back up, Brody was waiting only a few steps away, a small smile on her face. The group resumed walking, the brunettes hands on AJ’s legs, holding him. When he laid his head against her neck, her eyes widened. “AJ, you’re burning up!” She noted, turning to somewhat look at him. With a small cough, the young boy frowned, his eyes half lidded. Thinking for moment, Clem thought to every sickness she had faced as a kid. The flu, stomach bugs, food poisoning...It could be any number of things. “What feels sick, kiddo?” She asked him, catching a somewhat worried glance from Brody and Violet.  
AJ groaned and huffed, his lungs sputtering, causing a nasty cough to force its way through his throat. “My head hurts...And it’s really, really hot clem...My throat feels like it needs to cough hard, but it hurts to cough…” He mumbled, his head lightly laying on her shoulder. Clem frowned; this wasn’t exactly helping her figure out what was wrong with him. If anything, it only worried her more. “We’re almost back to the school, buddy. Just wait a few minutes and I’ll help you feel better, okay?” She asked him, feeling him lightly nod against her neck before coughing once more.  
After walking for a few more minutes, most of which AJ had been coughing, the group finally arrived back at the school. They had met up with Louis and Aasim along the way, finding that a few of their traps had been sprung without anything it in; which meant one of two things. Either a walker had gotten to it before they had, or someone had sabotaged the traps on purpose. Either way, Clementine hadn’t paid much attention to the conversation between the other four. She was more worried about Aj, and his constant coughing. As the gate opened, Clem swallowed, using one hand to tug at the collar of her shirt lightly, before glancing between the group.  
“I’m gonna go take AJ to lay down. Come get me when dinner’s done?” She asked no one in particular, receiving a nod from Violet. She walked into the building, finding her room and softly laying AJ down on his bed. “Do you feel any better?” She asked him, only to see him shake his head. She grabbed his hand, holding it in hers. Her eyes scanned over his face, noticing a red tint having formed around his eyes in the short time it had taken them to get back to the school. Nothing she had ever seen had moved this quickly, and there was no telling what the next symptom would be. Clementine’s mind began to race with worry; what if this sickness killed AJ? What if it turned him, and she had to put him down? She knew she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to do it. She’d let him kill her before having to stick a knife in his head.  
Her attention was brought back once more to the boy as he coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve. To Clementine’s horror, when he pulled his arm back a small mark of blood was on it, where it hadn’t been before. A knock on the door caused Clementine to turn around, only to Violet peeking her head in the door. “Uh...Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked softly, her eyebrows furrowed. The brunette gulped, trying to ignore the tears of fear in her eyes as her wiped her eyes with her arm, croaking out a simple,”Yeah.” in response before letting go of AJ’s hand and walking into the hallway.  
Violet seemed nervous about something Clementine noted, watching as the blonde’s eyes focused on the floor. “Clem, I just..Uh..With AJ,” She started, catching her full attention. Did Vi know something she didn’t? “Last year. We there was a really bad sickness that went around. It’s why there are only the few of us left...Most of us were wiped out by it.” Violet started, now looking at her. Clem felt as if she was going to vomit. It killed people? “W-...Is there anything I can do? How’d you survive? What do I have to do?” She asked frantically, her heart racing. Violet shook her head,”You can’t do much...The few of us survived because we had some medical supplies, but they were damaged.” She shrugged. If there was ever a time Clementine had felt helpless, it was definitely now.  
“There’s a clinic not far from here...Brody’s dad used to work there...I’ve already talked to her and Tenn about going, and I just wanted to let you know that-” “-I’m coming with you.” Clementine interrupted, causing Violet to look up in shock. “What? Why?” She questioned,”I thought you’d want to stay here with AJ…” Clementine shook her head. “I would, but It wont do anyone any good if I stay here. I’m not letting you three go out and risk your lives by yourself. The quicker we get back, the better.” She sighed, a determined look on her face. Violet looked at her with almost admiration. The three had volunteered to go out by themselves, yet she refused to let them.  
“Uh..Okay, but..You aren’t feeling sick, are you?” She questioned, an obviously worried expression coating her features. “If you’re sick, I can’t let you come, Clem. I’m sorry.” She added, watching as the other girl took a deep breath. “Im fine,” She replied stubbornly,“I’ll be ever better once we get what AJ needs and focus on making him healthier.” Violet frowned, but nodded in understanding. The way Clementine protected AJ was astonishing to her. Part of her wished she would care for her in the same way, but it was a pipe dream. She didn’t even understand that, let alone what her feelings were for the girl. “We’re gonna leave after dinner...Which should be done about now…” She informed her as she walked towards the door.  
“I can grab your food and bring it to you and AJ if you want to stay with him for now” She asked, watching as Clementine gave a small nod in answer. Violet offered up a tiny smile, peeking her head around the door to the outside, before walking out to where the rest of the group was. Brody quickly joined her, having been waiting just outside the door. “Is she okay?” She asked. They may not have been that close, but Brody definitely had some worry about the girl. Not only had Clem saved Aasim’s life the previous night, but now she had also helped clear the air between her and Violet. They could at least speak to each other again without strain, and it was something brody was thankful for. Not to mention, whatever the sickness was, it wasn’t exactly pleasant; she wouldn’t wish it on anybody. Violet shook her head with a frown, walking over to where the bowls of stew had been laid out. “AJ had a spot of blood on his arm already. Clem seems to be fine, though, which is good,” Violet started, stopping momentarily.  
“She wants to come, Brody. She said she feels okay, and I think we should-” “-No way I’m arguing with you on that one.” Brody shook her head,”Even if I wanted to, Clem would still find a way to come with us.” She somewhat chuckled, causing the blonde to smile, knowing what Brody had said had been true. “I’m gonna eat with them, we’re still leaving afterwards?” Vi questioned, receiving a thumbs up from Brody. She nodded, before taking the bowls in her hands and walking back to Clementine’s room. The girl looked down at very full hands, furrowing her eyebrows. How was she supposed to knock? After a moment of thinking, Vi took her boot and hit the door twice, hoping it would gain the attention of the brunette. In a matter of seconds, Clem peaked around the door, before opening it all the way.  
Vi slowly walked into the room, noticing that the patch of blood on AJ’s arm from coughing had only gotten bigger. She frowned, before gesturing two of the bowls out to Clementine. The girl hesitantly took them, setting one on the table and turning to AJ, gently rubbing his arm. “AJ? Bud, you gotta eat…” She spoke quietly, watching as his eyes slowly opened. He shook his heat, pouting somewhat, only to her Clem speak again. “You’ll feel better after you eat. Just a little bit? Please?” She reassured him, watching as he reluctantly took the bowl and cradled it in his arms, taking a sip every few seconds. Violet turned to Clem, waiting for her to pick up her bowl. The brunette however, only locked her hands together, leaning her head on them as she watched the younger boy.  
“Clem…? Aren’t you gonna eat…?” Violet questioned worriedly. Clementine shook her head, not moving her gaze from AJ as she spoke,”I can’t.” Violet somewhat understood. The feeling of Clementine possibly getting sick too caused her stomach to churn, but she knew if she wanted to keep her strength she needed to eat. She wasn’t going to push, however. Yes, Clementine needed to eat, but she also needed to be calm; not force food down her throat when she might end up losing it in minutes. After a few minutes of sitting in the quiet room, Clementine adjusted her hat and stood up, grabbing her still full bowl. “I can’t sit here any longer. Are you coming?” She asked, watching as Violet stood from her own chair and walked with her, closing the door behind them.  
Walking through the door and into the courtyard, Clementine handed Omar her food back, thankful that he didn’t ask any questions. Brody and Tenn walked over to the two, solemn looks flooding their features. Clem didn’t even ask if they were ready, walking over to the gate and opening it, walking out ahead of them. Brody turned to Violet, the small group walking after her. “How’re they doing…?” She asked again, only to have Violet shake her head once more. “She managed to get him to eat, which is good, but the coughing is more constant. Louis is going to go in there with him, right?” She asked for confirmation, watching as Brody nodded. “He and Aasim are going to watch him.”  
Clementine was thankful the other three had stayed at least a few feet behind her. Had they been standing next to her, they would’ve noticed the red tint under her eyes, as well as the pale tone the rest of her body had taken on. Her hand moved up to her collar, tugging at it once more as she took a deep, shaky breath. The tickle in her throat caused her to tense and grunt, in attempts to clear it. No way was she going to cough. That would only lead to them sending her back. She needed to be there; not only to speed up the time it would take, but also to make sure they didn’t die. They were risking their lives for her, it was only fair she return the favor. With the swipe of her arm, Clementine wiped off the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead, blinking repeatedly until the fog clouding her vision disappeared. It was going to be a long night.  
-  
As the group neared the medical clinic, Clementine felt like she was going to explode. The constant itch at the back of her throat was driving her crazy, and she would kill to be able to cough. Not to mention, she felt like she was going to pass out at any second; that, however, wasn’t at all what mattered to her. If she felt like this, there was no telling how AJ was feeling. The four stopped in front of the doors, finding that a one had been broken off. “Great…” Violet muttered, before entering the building. The four somewhat split up; Brody and Tenn were supposed to check the back rooms, behind the desks. Meanwhile, Violet and Clem were supposed to check the shelves out front. The building had a calming quiet over it, which allowed Clem to hear every movement Violet made even from across the room. There were a few minutes of silence, most of which the only sound was plastic crumbling as one of them stuffed their bag with something.  
“Hey Clem?” Violet questioned, speaking barely above a whisper. Still a good distance across the room, Clementine didn’t bother looking up from the item in her hand. “Yeah, Vi?” She croaked, finding it harder and harder to keep herself from coughing. She brought her sleeve to her mouth, finally coughing. They were already there, what were they gonna do, send her home by herself? She would be fine. As soon as she moved her arm to put the item in her bag, another wave of dizziness hit her, this one stronger than the others. Her hand reached up, grabbing onto the shelf to stabilize herself as her vision grew foggy. “I was thinking..I know i’ve, uh...only known you for like...two days, but I think….I think I like you…” Violet muttered from her spot in the store. A sudden wave of emotions flooded through her head, causing her heart to pick up in speed and her breathing to be more erratic. Her brain attempted to make her form words, but before she could even get anything out, another wave of dizziness hit her.  
“Clem…? Please say something…” Violet mumbled worriedly, Clementine not even hearing her plea due to the ringing in her ears. As her hand reached up to the shelf to prevent her from toppling over, Clementine suddenly felt a cold, decaying hand grab her ankle. The weight of not only Clementine trying to stabilize herself, but the tug of the crawler as well must have been too much for it to handle, as it toppled down on top of her. She groaned loudly, the coughs she had been holding in suddenly forcing their way from her throat. “Vi-” She started, only to be interrupted by a hideous cough, her mind barely able to process everything as it happened. Her body continued to shake with every hard cough, her throat beginning to burn as she attempted to call out once more. “Violet-” She managed to yelp, a thick stream of blood now coming out of her mouth.  
The coughing soon turned into gasping, her mind racing and lungs desperate for air. The blood that had started to build up in her lungs was steadily flowing out of her mouth, the same sticky liquid flowing from her nose. Her stomach wrenchenched, desperate to rid itself of the liquid blocking the oxygen. It was only now that her attention was drawn back to the walker at her feet, desperately grabbing at her foot in attempts to bite, scratch or sink its teeth into something. Violet turned the corner, her eyebrows furrowed in worry,”What the hell was that b-” before she could even get another word out, her eyebrows widened as she quickly grabbed her cleaver, sinking it into the head of the walker and killing it.  
“Brody-” She yelled, the urgency in her voice unnerving. Said brunette rounded the corner, Tenn in tow as she glanced around for them. “What the hell are you two doing making all this- fuck!” She yelled, quickly running over to where the two were. “I can’t turn her, help me get this off her-” Vi pleaded, her voice quivering as she and Brody heaved, using as much strength as they had to get the shelving unit off her. Violet immediately turned Clem onto her side, every gut wrenching heave of blood causing her heart to break even more. “Tenn-” “-Im getting it!” He answered, already knowing what she was talking about. He quickly unpackaged the plastic bag, as well as one of the tubes that went with it.  
“One of you has to hold her do-” “-Just put in the tube!” Violet shouted, straddling Clementine’s body and holding her arms at her side, Brody keeping her head still. Violet glanced down as she felt a hand squeezing hers. Her body soon somewhat relaxing as she noticed it belong to the body she was currently straddling, the girls soft brown eyes looking up at her with tears in them. “Clem, I have to put this down your throat, just try to keep your mouth open..” Tenn whispered, pushing the tube further and further down her throat. At this point, the poor brunette’s face had blood covering most of her face, small traces beginning to come out of her eyes. Her eyes squeezed shut, her throat closing up, rejecting the tube that was currently being forced down her throat. As Tenn got to a certain point, he quickly grabbed the bag, taking it and shakily attaching it to the tube, immediately pressing it down. Clementine’s body slowly relaxed, another squeeze of air soon filling her lungs, causing her head to shift to the side, her eyes going somewhat half lidded.  
Violet sniffled, a small smile covering her face. She moved her hands up, cupping Clementine’s face and wiping away the tears and blood that were coating her cheeks. “You’re gonna be okay…” She sighed, feeling the brunette release her death grip on her arm. “Vi, we gotta get back to the school. I know the effects on younger kids aren’t as severe, but we still need to get this stuff to AJ…” Brody commented, glancing to the now passed out Clementine. Violet sniffed once more, nodding in response. “I know…” She started, before turning to the youngest of the group. “Tenn, if I carry her on my back will she be okay…?” She questioned, watching as he shrugged. “I’m not sure, you just have to be sure to squeeze the bag every five seconds…” He noted, beginning to put the remaining supplies they had picked up into his pack.  
Violet sighed, before gesturing for Brody to help her lift Clementine into her arms. As soon as she moved to pick her up, her eyes widened at how light Clem felt. Exactly how long had she and AJ been outside without constant meals? Brody noticed the way Violet easily lifted Clementine into her arms, placing her arms around her neck, holding the bag and supporting her back with one arm, and holding her legs up with the other. She readjusted herself, watching as Brody and Tenn grabbed the remaining supplies on the floor, before they headed out the previously broken door, heading back to the school.  
-  
Clementine groaned, her lip twitching slightly, before snapping open. The memories came flying back; the walker, the shelf, the blood, and...Violet. The blonde’s words rang through her head, causing her pale face to turn slightly red. 'I think I like you…' Even thinking about it caused the girls heart to flutter, only then did she take in her surroundings. The room was almost entirely empty, aside from a familiar blonde sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Every few seconds, she squeezed a bag. Clem followed the tube, finding that it went outside her mouth, causing her to realize the now gagging sensation she felt in her throat. Without wasting a second, she quickly moved her right hand up, attempting to rip the tube from her throat.The sudden movement caused Violet to jerk her head up, her eyes widening.  
“Clem, Clem hold on...Clem..” Violet urged, holding onto the brunette’s hand as she tried to fight her; no matter how weak she was. The blonde slowly removed the strap from behind the girls head, slowly pulling the tube out, watching as Clementine took a small, wheezy breath. “AJ…?” She muttered out, watching as the blonde smiled. “He’s fine. He had a pretty bad cough, but the disease left him rather quickly…” She trailed off, causing her to furrow her eyebrows. Within a few days? How many had it been? As if Violet had read her mind, she set the bag aside on the desk, before propping her head into her hand. “You were out for good four or so days…” She started, before giving a weak shrug. “Well, I say ‘out’. You came to and then passed out again every little bit...You don’t remember that, do you?” She asked her, receiving a head shake in response.  
Clem too notice of the deep bags under Violet’s eyes, as well as the way her voice croaked with every word she spoke. The room seemed to fall silent, Violet admiring the girls brown eyes as Clementine blankly stared off. “Did you mean it…?” She asked her, her voice breaking from having not been used the past few days. Violet tilted her head in question, not fully understanding what she had meant. Clem turned and looked Violet in the eye from where she was currently laying on her bed. “Did you...Do you still mean it? What you said in the clinic?” She asked her again, only to see Violets face turn red. “I didn’t think you heard that…” She mumbled, glancing off to the corner of the room. Clem gave a sweet smile. “I heard it, I just couldn’t get my reply out.” She answered, causing Violet to look back at her. “You have to be sure though, Vi...Are you sure you like me? Blood stained teeth and all? I promise I don't bite….Thanks to you.” She joked, causing her to nervously chuckle. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. And of course I still like you, Clem. Even when you go crazy and blood pours out of your nose..” She sighed, a nervous yet hopeful look sunken into her features.  
Clem grinned, slowly moving her body forwards, and using her hand to grab Violets. “I’d kiss you right now, except I don’t think you’d want to-” “-Oh shut up…” Violet chuckled, grabbing the back of Clems head and lightly kissing her on the lips. Clementine couldn’t help the smile that sewed its way onto her features, her cheeks heating up and heart rate increasing. When Vi pulled back, she couldn’t help but notice the smile, causing one to sew into her own features. “Why are you so giddy…?” She questioned. Clem simply shook her head, lightly squeezing the blonde’s hand. “For one, I’m not dead…” She joked, though being somewhat serious. “AJ’s safe...And I have you…” She murmured, staring into Violet’s face. The girl simply rolled her eyes. “Look Clem, I’m down to kiss you again and all, but we gotta get that dried blood off your face first…” She noted, causing Clem to shrivel her face up. “Ew…” “Ew is right.”


End file.
